Threads
Some of the threads on the discussions have been memorable, or have lasted a long time, or are just plain random and weird. There are different kinds of threads: Pokespe-related threads, spam threads (the most abundant kind of thread in the FC), games, shipping threads, etc. Please be noted that spam will be encountered in 99.9% of the threads. "What are you currently doing?" Probably the thread most commonly posted in. Members sometimes ''post about what they are doing, usually starting with "Currently..." but more often than not it turns into a general chat thread. Home to lots and lots of spam. The pages...... They're OVER 9000!!!!! Made by Breaking.Heart.♥ "MangaFox Pairings" One of the most popular threads in the fanclub, it has more than 14,000 messages filled with FC shippings. Keeps on being revived from the "emo-pile" of threads and being nurtured by Maki, who loved it. Made by Lolli; it started all the talk about FC shippings. It was a great thread to tease people. "Confess!" Originally made by user Mayumi Ruki (Rukia), a thread for anyone to confess anything to their dear little heart's content. Mainly used for some pretty silly stuff, but occasionally someone posts something semi-serious. Actually still going quite strong with around 3500 posts. "Apology" Thread Started by user Aventurine a while back because she went through an unfortunate little stage of being mean to the other members. Turned into quite a genuinely nice and sincere thread... "The Mudkip Vs. Pikachu War" Probably something most FC members, minus the more senior ones, wouldn't know about. Basically, Pika(Pika-pika-red) stated in his Sig that he had a Pikachu army that everyone should beware. Yellow(Yellow310) in turn said that Pika should beware his own Mudkip army, then of course full-out posting war started. There was also the Lolli and Sushi side, which was the "nuetral side". Was named this when Sushi said she would rather stay nuetral, and Lolli agreed with her, and was then called the Lolli and Sushi side by rukia. Had pokemon beanbag chairs and watched the action unfold with popcorn. Made by Pika; lived for a short while, and has been emo-piled every once in a while. It was the most pointless FC war ever. The Pikachu Army doesn't even belong to Pika. IT BELONGS TO MEEEEE!! xDD *shot* LOLLI AND SUSHI SIDE FTW~!!!! xDDDD *shot again* I have a feeling that Rukia typed the aboved. xD Annnnd....GO LOLLI AND SUSHI SIDE!! xDDD *le gasp!* How'd you know it was me?! .....Lolli? xDDD Silly, silly Rukiakia, I am not Lolli *hint, hint* xD Sushishi.....? xDD "We have a wiki!!!" It's a thread about this wiki, duh! Is in the emo pile now. "I'm leaving..." Something that started out somewhat serious and became, frankly, a bit of a bloody joke. Originally, people posted threads announcing they were leaving the FC for a long amount of time or leaving altogether; it quickly degenerated into "I'm leaving for a few days." until there were around 15 threads announcing brief periods of not-being-on-the-FC. Caused a bit of a palaver and Trainer was stupid and decided to be sarcastic about it, jeez, Trainer. and his leaving was exact. But some people state that they are leaving for good. It almost never is permanent but since it has happened a few times many people don't take the effort to say bye because they are either tired of these threads or believe they will return. But what if they don't D: The number of these people that HAVE left...is quickly incresing >_>; ....;~; crai One person ''is actually leaving for good, though. Trainer only made the joke thread as a dare from others over an msn chat. I know, the person who wrote this was IN that chat. xD However, while not permanent, Ropo did leave a farewell notice. Category:The FC Category:People Category:Pairings